capfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadet First Sergeant
Description: Holding the most prestigious and challenging position available to a cadet NCO, the cadet first sergeant’s role is a varied one. The “shirt” is expected to be a master trainer, a great motivator, a fair referee, a just disciplinarian, and an aide-de-camp to the cadet commander. Immediate Supervisor: Cadet Commander Typical Grades: C/MSgt - C/CMSgt Key Duties: *Lead Cadets in PT- As first sergeant, you will lead cadets in fitness games and drills, and ensure cadets warm-up and cool-down properly. You are expected to be a great motivator during all fitness events. *Lead Cadets in Drill and Ceremonies- You organize all squadron formations and receive the reports from the flight sergeants. Additionally, you supervise and mentor flight sergeants during drill. The testing officer may request your help during the drill portions of leadership tests. *Safeguard CAP Facilities and Property- The cadet commander will rely on you to ensure the headquarters, and any place the cadets visit, is left in good condition. Likewise, you help the supply officer issue temporary equipment and ensure it is properly cared for and returned. *Participate in Inspections- Assist the inspecting officer by taking notes during inspections. Follow-up by working with the flight sergeants to ensure cadets correct deficiencies. Look for trends in the inspection results to determine if cadets need extra training to meet standards. *Keep Cadets Safe- Because you will be working directly with junior cadets, you have a special responsibility to protect their safety and general welfare. This includes ensuring they drink plenty of water, understand the safety rules, keep themselves clean, etc. (This aspect of your job applies mostly during weekend and summer activities.) *Counsel Cadets- Flight sergeants will seek your help in resolving disputes, correcting inappropriate behavior, and enforcing standards. A visit to the first sergeant is a cadet’s last chance to resolve a problem informally, without involving an officer. Listen well and be fair in your dealings with cadets. *Train Cadets in the Basics of Cadet Life- You should be one of the top instructors in the whole squadron, an expert in basic leadership topics. You may be called upon to teach cadets drill, wear of the uniform, and customs and courtesies. Moreover, it is your responsibility to help the element leaders and flight sergeants become good trainers. *Provide Personnel and Administrative Support- You should be a resource for cadets in the personnel arena by helping them request ribbons and awards. Also, keep the commander informed about which cadets are eligible for promotion. The commander will also count on you for general administrative support. *Pass On Information- As a vital link in the chain of command, you need to promote excellent two-way communication between yourself and the cadet commander. Keep your commander informed of any issues which may develop into significant problems. *Support the Commander- Represent the cadet commander. When passing on their instructions, show cadets that you support the unit’s goals. Be flexible and help the commander whenever possible. Prepare for the Future: Flight Commander *Study for Mitchell Award exam. Lead by example. Keep progressing rapidly in the Cadet Program. *Think about your own performance as a leader. What are your strengths? What are your weaknesses? Lead yourself by taking charge of your own leadership development. *Hone your delegation skills. To succeed as first sergeant, you must gain the support of your flight sergeants. As you advance in CAP, delegation skills will become even more vital. << Previous Position | Next Position >> Category:Cadet Staff Positions